The rapid growth in the use of personal computers, data storage, and telecommunications has brought about a multimedia information era where digital image, audio, text, and video data are becoming the information formats of our worldwide society. The advent of the Internet has dramatically changed the manner in which people acquire and disseminate information and knowledge. Television broadcasters, newspaper publishers, entertainment companies, consumer product retailers, and service retailers are expanding their presence on the Internet. Personal computers, smart phones, and other network devices have become an information gateway for the consumer and are responsible for accessing and storing information from various sources, such as online newspapers, video and music Web sites, and broadcasters.
The multimedia information era is not limited to gathering information. Shopping, socializing, and many other everyday activities have moved to a network environment. With the almost limitless information available to the consumer, almost literally at their fingertips, it is difficult for the consumer to decide what information to access and where to access that information. In order to assist the consumer in finding the best source of information or the most suitable product, recommendation tools have been provided by various sources. Recommendation tools also provide information to assist merchants and content owners to provide the consumer with products and information that the consumer finds desirable. The recommendations from these tools are typically provided based on user feedback.
Using conventional feedback systems, users are required to provide feedback using a separate action and using separate controls from the controls and from the action required to control the software (or device). At a minimum, providing feedback and controlling the software/device is conventionally a two step process.
Typically, nearly ninety percent of users of a website, purchasers of a product on an e-commerce site, or users of multimedia content do not provide feedback. One of the reasons why users do not provide feedback is the extra time and effort required to provide feedback while using the software. Additionally, in most cases, there is no compelling incentive to encourage the user to provide feedback. Further, most conventional methods and systems do not provide effective methods for capturing user feedback for specific portions of content. This lack of participation leads to recommendations that are not as effective as they may potentially be.